


Give Me Your All (Or at Least a Kiss)

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: IM SEPTICPIE TRASH (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ [2]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Septicpie, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the two of them in the dark, alone together. Sean could hear him breathing unevenly, could feel his arm pressed against his own, shivering. "Felix, are you... scared of the dark?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your All (Or at Least a Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write more septicpie, so here.

It was the second day of The International Comics Expo, or ICE, in Birmingham, and Felix and Sean were going to lunch together at a sandwich shop a couple blocks away. Getting into the elevator that would take them down to the lobby of the hotel Sean was staying in, the two of them laughing at a bad joke Felix had made about the room service quality. "By t'e way, Felix, I just wanna say again how happy I am that I finally got t'a meet you in person," Sean said, smile a mile wide.  
"Aww, you." Felix pretended to swoon as he pressed the button for the ground floor. "But really, I'm glad to finally meet you, too, Jack."  
The elevator lurched into motion with the two of them staring at each other, Sean scratching at his beard, Felix running a hand through his blond hair, his pale cheeks turning pink. Sean opened his mouth to break the awkward silence, but just then, the light overhead flickered momentarily before cutting out completely, the elevator jerking to a halt along with it; a small scream filled the air as those things happened and something soft fell against the Irishman- Sean recognized the sound and asked aloud while grabbing onto the thing that was touching him with his left hand, "Felix, you okay?"  
"Yeah, it just- it scared me." Felix answered.  
"Oh, yea, me too."  
Felix chuckled nervously, making Sean frown a bit. It was just the two of them in the dark, alone together. Sean could hear him breathing unevenly, could feel his arm pressed against his own, shivering. "Felix, are you... scared of the dark?"  
The Swede was about to answer in the negative when an emergency light blinked on above them, illuminating the confined space with a dim, orange glow. It revealed Felix to be almost completely up against Sean, though his right shoulder was angled back some, Sean's hand gripping it. "U-uhm... sorry, I-" Felix took a step back, but was held in place by Sean, who was giving him an odd look.  
"Felix," Sean said lowly, the hand on his friend's arm travelling up to cup the right side of his face, the stubble pricking his palm. He pressed his other hand at the small of Felix's back.  
In response to the action, Felix brought his own hands up to push on Sean's chest to break the embrace. "Jack, you really shouldn't... I-I mean..." He tried, but Sean was already kissing at his neck and under his jaw, nipping, earning a light moan for his efforts. Soon, Felix was pulling Sean against him.  
Sean maneuvered them against a wall of the lift, caging the blond in with his arms on either side of him, capturing his lips in a heated, nearly desperate kiss that quickly became deeper when Felix slipped his tongue past the greying brunet's lips and made the kiss go open-air, both men moaning into each other's mouths and sliding fingers under shirts and down the front of unzipped jeans. Sean grabbed Felix's hardening dick and pulled it out of his boxers, slowly feeling the throbbing length, Felix whimpering and turning from the kiss to look down at it, eyebrows spooned and body quivering. "Jack... a-are we really doing th-this?" He rasped.  
"If you want ta," Sean managed to respond, chest heaving, "I'm not gonna force ya."  
Felix swirling his hips and moaning gave the Irishman his answer. Kissing the blond's neck again, Sean jacked Felix off for a time before he undid his own jeans and took his dick out, thrusting his cock against the other's, both of the men crying out at the contact. "Ahh... Felix..." Sean mewled.  
"Jack... mmmh, God..." Felix groaned.  
Sean was chest to chest with Felix now, moving his hips rapidly against his, panting and moaning into his ear. "Felix... Felix..."  
Felix was clutching Sean's back, neck craned back, lips parted, strangled noises escaping it. He couldn't form words, or at least any in English. However, he could utter one- "Jack! Jack!"  
"I'm so close, Felix, I'm so close-"  
Neither Youtuber noticed that the regular light had come back on, or that, a second after, the elevator had begun to move again. Their voices were increasing in volume; when Felix came, he cried Sean's name and bowed his back off of the wall of the lift. Sean bit down on the junction of the Swede's shoulder and neck and growled low in his throat, his slender hips thrusting repeatedly as he rode out his orgasm, causing Felix to whine from the overstimulation.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a crew of firefighters and some of the hotel staff, most of whom turned away at the sight of the two men post-sexytimes. Sean quickly pressed the button for his floor while Felix covered his reddening face, the doors closing on them somewhat dramatically.

End??


End file.
